Unique
by Nightfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: Four cats emerge from ShadowClan who really... stand out. But these cats have the power to save the Clans. They also have the power to destroy them. Summary sucks. Please r&r. Rated T for blood/violence.


**So... Hi. This story technically comes after a different story I'm making, but I prefer this one, so I'm typing it up first. This is set in the 'future', so all these cats are new. If you want me to post the alligiences for any Clans other than ShadowClan, just tell me and I'll try. I'll try to post often, but hey, I have a life too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alligiences for ShadowClan:<strong>

**Leader: **Wolfstar- silver tom with cobalt blue eyes

**Deputy: **Falconswoop- skinny black tom with green eyes; long scar on left flank

**Medicine Cat: **Nightfeather- majestic long-furred she cat with luminous green eyes

**Warriors: **Skyfall- lithe blue-gray she-cat

Addersnap- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Whiskerflight- smoky gray tom with tangled whiskers

Wildtree- brown tabby tom withb unruly fur

Appleblossom- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sunclaw- golden- furred tom with amber eyes

Ashstorm- sooty gray tom with cobalt blue eyes

Swiftwhisker- dark cream tom

Snowdrift- whte she- cat with blue eyes

Blackberry- black she- cat with a squashed face

Moondust- white she- cat speckled with gray

Crowclaw- black tom

Frostheart- dark gray tom

Cedarstep- ginger tom

Oakbranch- brown- gray tabby tom

Mapleleaf- mottled brown she- cat

Swallowwing- gray she- cat

Possumfur- gray tom with a pnk muzzle, black paws, and black tail- tip

**Apprentices:** Stagpaw- brown tom

Reedpaw- black tom

Firpaw- dark brown she- cat

Emberpaw- ginger tabby tom

**Queens: **Softtail-small pinkish-cream she-cat

Mossheart-tortoiseshell she- cat...kits: Ospreykit, Icekit

**Elders:** Grayflight- gray she-cat

Ravenleap- black tom

Batwing- battle-scarred black tom

**Also, if you have a ShadowClan OC, or one from any Clan, tell me and I'll try to add them. But you have to tell me soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>prologue...<strong>

Nightfeather gently picked up an old borage leaf in her teeth. It was too old to be of any use. She fluffed up her fur in preperation for the cold leafbare winds and stepped out of the medicine den.

"Nightfeather!'' somecat yowled from a few foxlengths away- where the nursery was. She dropped the borage leaf and it whooshed away. "Nightfeather!" the cat repeated.

Nightfeather dashed through the snow as fast as possible. "What is it?"

"Softtail. Her kits are coming!" the cat, who Nightfeather now recognized as Mossheart, replied. Nghtfeather stopped short. Softtail's kits?! Already? This... was very bad.

"A- are you sure?"

"Yes! Hurry!" Mossheart snapped.

Nightfeather raced into the nursery, where, sure enough, the small cream she-cat Softtail lay on her side, convulsing with pain. "StarClan help me," she murmured. She abruptly turned to Mossheart. "You get your kits out of here. Tell Stagpaw to fetch me a strong stick and a few poppy seeds. Now!" Mossheart quickly ushered Icekit and Ospreykit out of the den.

Softtail let out a horrible shriek of pain. Nightfeather felt anguish wash through her. Softtail was such a sweet cat. She didn't deserve this! She knelt down next to the small she- cat. "It'll be o..." she trailed off. The medicine cat knew very well that it wouldn't be okay. She couldn't make a false promise. So she silently licked Softtail's side, hoping it comforted her.

Softtail convulsed again, hard. One of the kits! Nightfeather turned as a tiny kit slid out, soaked with blood. She felt it. Dead. Another convulsion. Another blood-soaked kit. A dead one. Nghtfeather felt a stab of grief. This wasn't fair! She felt Softtail's stomach. One more. Softtail screeched in agony as it slithered out. It wailed in a high-pitched kit voice. Nightfeather gasped. Alive! She licked its blood soaked fur.

Nightfeather was just about to nudge the little kit to Softtail's belly to feed when the she-cat took a shuddering breath and fell silent. _No!_ Nightfeather let out an anguished wail. Softtail... was dead. Her now-orphaned kit moaned pitifully. Somecat gasped from behind her. Nightfeather snapped her head around to see Stagpaw standing in the entrance. A stick lay abandoned at his paws. His wide eyes were clouded.

"Stagpaw," Nightfeather said with a hollow tone. "Get Mossheart. We need her to feed this kit." She looked down. It was a gray she-cat with star shaped markings and... and two tails. "Starkit."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you are now depressed. I promise the rest of the story won't be this sad- at least, I don't think it will be lol. Also, I'll try to make it not as annoyingly fast-paced. Please review! And I know this chapter name sucks!<strong>


End file.
